


AU: a little one shot based on the Dolce and Gabbana ads.

by Yolism



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11989266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolism/pseuds/Yolism
Summary: Title says everything





	AU: a little one shot based on the Dolce and Gabbana ads.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I like to say that English is not my native language so if there are mistakes in the work I am very sorry.  
> Have a nice day and I hope you enjoy it ;)

She had just left her things in the hotel room and decided to wander through the streets of Naples, The wait for her companions was unbearable, she felt the urge to explore those streets alone without anyone telling her in which things she should focus, she wanted to see the real Naples and not the one for the tourist.

 

She started to walk with the biggest smile on her face, this place wasn’t like anything she had seen before, she looked at every corner of every street and she felt calm, but she also found out a little strange that there wasn’t a single soul in any street. Until music started to be heard and she decided to follow it. When she reached the music, for her surprise, the whole Naples was concentrated in that part of the town. Her smile grew bigger if it was possible. She started to walk among the people and she felt how everyone was looking at her, she wasn’t bothered by it, she knew she was a stranger, but when an old man approached her to give her flowers, she thought that maybe she might fit in.

 

A Group of men dressed up were playing instruments like if they were some kind of band and they invited her to join them and even gave her some kind of baton, she started to dance and to use the baton as if she was directing the band. She was having the time of her life, everyone was trying to show her something different and she wanted to listen to everyone.

Then a man that was the typical prototype of an Italian in her mind grabbed her hand and started to dance with her, she was impressed with every new person she had contact with.

She didn’t speak any Italian, but somehow in that festival she felt like the language was universal. Some ladies had prepared a huge feast in the middle of the party and they invited her to eat and try everything they have cooked. She tough that any fancy restaurant could beat this food, she enjoyed some spaghetti like she was a 5 years old, and although she was wearing a fancy dress she didn’t care if somehow it ended up damaged.

 

A couple of little girls and boys couldn’t stop looking at her they thought she was an angel sent from heaven and they wanted to dance with her and of course she could not refuse that proposition. She couldn’t stop looking at the sky and her surroundings, she didn’t herself as an angel, she thought that place was indeed heaven and that in those streets nothing bad could happen.

She kept dancing this time with an old man who was carrying some tomatoes on her other hand and they filled the air with their smell. 

She started to look around the place again, her mouth was hurting a little from smiling that long, she was thankful that she had decided to walk alone.

 

At the end of that long street, a beautiful, suited up gentleman was greeting everyone. He was so handsome that every old Italian woman wanted to give him two kisses, and of course he could not resist them. He smelled the fruit of the shops and enjoyed the view of fresh octopuses just moments before they were going to be cooked.

 

He did not know how to dance to that kind of music, or to speak the truth, to any kind of music, he was a very shy person, but the happiness that surrounded that place was infectious, so he started to clap and move his feet in order to look like he was dancing. But the thing is that people didn’t care they were just having fun and it didn’t matter how ridiculous one could look, they weren’t there to judge anyone. He was amazed by that place and he started to grab every woman he encountered to dance with them. He was trying to even sing in Italian and the women couldn’t help but laugh at how adorable he was for trying. He looked like the most attractive man in the world, but somehow he managed to look even more dreamy when he picked up little boy and started to dance with him.

 

Everyone looked at him as if he was a movie star or something, he was so different from the rest of them and they loved it.

He was grabbing every man’s hand and shaking it, he wanted to get to know everyone. He couldn’t stop moving and dancing and he turned around to be in front of a large group of people and try to dance with everyone at the same time when suddenly he stumbled with someone. He turned around to face her to say sorry and when they looked into each others eyes their smiles suddenly disappeared for a fraction of a second they took a deep breath and in that moment for both of them everything disappeared, the music disappeared, the people disappeared and they felt they were the only two people in the world. He offered his hand to her and they began to dance and smile again as if anything had happened, but it felt like love at first sight and for a moment deep down each of them thought that the other person was just simply the one.


End file.
